Motor controls for electric and hybrid vehicles are complex systems. Any sufficiently complex system can undergo failure from a variety of causes. Many modern automobiles have a black box recorder, which records data during operation of the automobile. These black boxes can be used to diagnose failure after the fact. Many modern automobiles have onboard diagnostics, which can diagnose failure of a component or a system during operation of the automobile. Yet, because electric and hybrid vehicle systems are still relatively new, there is a need in the art for a solution which improves upon previously available monitoring and diagnostic systems.